Sakura's Weasel
by Clairesa-chan
Summary: Sakura finds a wounded weasel...who knew it was Itachi?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Sakura's Weasel 

I don't own Naruto…if I did Kakashi would be singing, "Burn Baby Burn…" While burning his books…

'Normal thoughts'

"Talking"

Inner talking

"**Demon Talking"**

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura sighed as she looked out the window of her house. Today was the perfect day…Sakura shook her head, she felt like she was always alone. She didn't have any close friends anymore after Sasuke and Naruto left. She was fifteen and had long hair that reached her butt. Her eyes had grown a darker green and she had changed completely. Now instead of red she wore a black shirt and black shorts.

Sakura smiled to herself…she liked her changes, she had bigger breasts and she began putting on eyeliner. Ino would joke around and say Sakura had turned scary. Sakura had kept 'Inner Sakura' inside and she hardly took control of her feelings anymore. Sakura had turned quiet and colder, but still fairly nice and polite.

Sakura had become the best medic and even surpassed Tsunade. (In healing that is.) Sakura closed her eyes and walked out of her house silently; her parents had left her lone ago going to a different country…Sakura's eyes narrowed, they had left because they didn't want their 'weak' daughter to be know as theirs. Sakura's eyes had become watery as she thought about the bitter memory.

Sakura looked around and decided it would be nice to go to the forest and train there for now. Sakura had gotten there in a flash and began with hitting the tree without any chakra; which made it brake in half. Sakura smirked inwardly. Sakura heard a funny sound like, "EEP! EEP!"

Sakura looked around and found a wounded weasel. It's stomach was bleeding and it's guts laid on the floor. Sakura put her hand near it and whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" The weasel glared at her. Sakura lifted a pink eyebrow…it was a strange weasel; it had red eyes and black fur. She thought it was very pretty. Sakura did some quick hand seals and a green chakra began to glow out of them.

The weasel's glare hardened. Sakura laughed slightly and put her hand over the weasel and healed it in one minute flat. The weasel squeaked in surprise and ran up to her. Sakura giggled, "Are you going to come home with me?" The weasel just looked at her. Sakura smirked, "I guess you are."

Sakura began to walk home with her new 'pet' weasel in her arms. Sakura smiled, "We'll have to think of a name…" Sakura looked at her pet and smiled again, "We'll name you Akako. It means red." Akako looked at her and just put his head down on her arm and fell asleep quickly. Sakura grinned happily and walked into her house.

Sakura turned still and quiet as she heard whispering, "Where do you think he is, un?

"I doubt he'd come here."

"Why not? She is the best medic, un."

"Because he doesn't like to ask for help."

"Un!"

"Let's get out of here. I think we might have ANBU trailing us. Near the bridge we passed there was a guy wearing a mask…"

"Probably the Copy Cat Ninja Kakashi, un."

"Yeah."

A wind blew into the house and the whispering stopped. Sakura looked around her house to find nothing missing. She gently placed Akako on her bed. Sakura looked down at herself…she wasn't that dirty, but she might as well take a shower. Sakura took a quick shower and realized Akako was missing. Sakura screamed. A scurrying sound was heard and Akako appeared next to her looking at her with a curious expression.

Sakura laughed at pet his head. Sakura smiled and got out some cheese and ham and fed it to him…though she honestly didn't know if it was good for him. Sakura herself had made coffee and gulped it down. Sakura sighed and lifted Akako, "You need a bath!" Akako snarled at her. Sakura laughed and turned on the tub. Within five minutes Akako was clean and smelling like cherries.

Akako was hissing and spitting like a cat. Sakura giggled and gave him some milk, which he gratefully drank. Sakura fell on her bed, Akako jumped on the bed after her and they fell asleep. Sakura smiled to herself before she completely lost herself to dreamland, 'I finally have a friend.' **CHA! **'…'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I don't think I've made any really good stories cause they all seem to fail besides my story Akatsuki no Sakura. So tell me what you think. If this idea…is to much used tell me…and yeah, (Guess I'll just delete it if that's the case) I've read the ones where Akatsuki turn into cats and never have I read one where Itachi has turned into a weasel, so if you had that idea and all…sorry for using it! XD

Clairesa-chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura smiled in her sleep…there was something warm that was next to her. Sakura took the honor of snuggling in deeper. Sakura didn't open her eyes, but rather though, 'Hmm…Akako smells nice…' Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a man rather than a weasel sleeping next to her. Sakura widened her eyes in fear. He had his arms rapped around her waist and his face was against her cheek. She squeaked in surprise. 

He opened his eyes; they soon turned from onyx to crimson. Sakura tried to jump out of his grasp, but he was holding on tightly. Sakura closed her eyes in pure fear. She could feel his breath on her shoulder…He sighed, "Haruno Sakura…" Sakura nodded, "W-what do you want f-from me Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi smirked and stood up…he was naked. She turned bright red and turned her face away. 

Itachi frowned, "Do you have any clothes around here that I could borrow for the moment?" Sakura nodded and pointed to her dresser, "In the top." Sakura thought angrily to herself, 'Must get bad thoughts out of head!' **He is sexy…** 'Inner Sakura' started to drool. Sakura shook her head and looked up at him…he was staring at her. Sakura gulped, "Why? How? You where Akako?" 

Itachi sighed, "I can't stay as a human for very long. In about five minutes I'll be a weasel again…I was traveling to Iwa in search of my brother, but an old lady had placed a curse on me. She said I had to learn something in order to stay human forever…but I don't know what I must learn." 

Sakura growled, "Well, I can't have you in my house! I have nothing to teach!" Itachi glared at her, "You're a medic. You must have something to teach." Sakura shook her head, "I won't teach you a thing! You're after Naruto!" Itachi hissed, "If you don't teach me then I'll kill you…slowly." Sakura gasped in surprise as Itachi's hands found their way around her neck. Itachi hissed again, "Do I make myself clear? You will not turn me in. This is going to be a secret Haruno-san…" 

Sakura nodded her head and let tears fall down her face. Itachi let go of her neck and she slumped to the floor. Itachi turned into a weasel again and stared at her. Sakura gasped in breathes of air to try and calm herself down, 'I've got to stay calm…' Sakura faked a smile at Itachi as she stood up, "I will call you Akako when my team mates are around." Itachi tilted his head and ran into the kitchen. Sakura scowled and walked to him. 

Sakura passed a clock while she was going to the kitchen…it read '8:30.' Sakura screamed, "SHIT! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed some random food out of the kitchen and placed it in a bowl. She set the bowl on the ground and then got dressed, brushed her hair and teeth, and then ran out of the house, while grabbing her purse.

Sakura ran to Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled, "Come in." Sakura opened the door gratefully and bowed. Tsunade grinned, "Hello Sakura." Sakura smiled slightly back, "Hello Tsunade-sensei." Tsunade then turned serious, "Sakura…there was Akatsuki spotted outside of the village's gates. I wanted to ask you…do you have any idea what their after?" Sakura shook her head guiltily, "No, I'm sorry." 

Tsunade nodded, "Damn it! Sakura I want you to take the day off. I'll have a mission for you tomorrow." Sakura nodded and smiled, "Hai Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade grinned back, "Sakura take it easy on your day off!" Sakura gave Tsunade a fake smile…not that Tsunade could tell anyways, "Oh, I will." Tsunade then frowned, "Get out of here and go enjoy yourself!" Sakura ran back to her house stopping at the door, 'Should I go inside?' **Might as well and get it over with. **Sakura nodded and opened the door…Itachi was missing! Sakura grinned to herself, 'Yes! It was nothing, but a bad dream!' 

CREAK! 

Sakura flinched at the sound. Then she thought of something, 'Why is he in my room?' Sakura ran up to her room and opened the door…and there Itachi was…dripping wet in nothing but a towel. Itachi's hair was clinging to his face and the way he was holding the towel you could see his chest. Sakura blushed, "Err…I'm going to go outside for a bit!" Itachi turned towards her and she ran outside. She slammed her front door on accident. Sakura was five different colors of red. 

'Inner Sakura' smirked; **You can't tell me you didn't like that. **

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Thank-you gaarapunkgirl for the idea cause of my writer's block…ehehehe. Anyways…flames are welcome! I loves you all! 

Clairesa-chan 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura flinched as 'Inner Sakura' started to laughed, **I never seen anyone as chicken as you! HAHA! **Sakura made a funny face, 'What do you mean by that?' **Well for starters…if I was like out of your mind Itachi would be screaming our name by now. **Sakura blushed, 'NO! He's a criminal! And he threatened me? How could I like him at all? He wants to hurt Naruto!' **Hmmm…about that, stop talking to me or else Itachi will think you've gone crazy. **

Sakura tilted her head slightly, 'What?' And then she looked up to see Itachi staring at her with an amused look on his face. Sakura snapped, "What?" Itachi smirked, "Hn." Sakura sighed and then panicked, "You're outside and not even wearing any clothes?!" Sakura pushed him inside her house. Itachi sighed irritably, "I was going to ask you were I could find another pair of clothes…and I'm not naked. I'm wearing a towel."

Sakura shook her head, "What if someone saw you?" Itachi frowned, "No one did. I checked." Sakura sighed in relief. Itachi gave her a small glance, "Why where you blushing?" Sakura began to blush again, "I…I-I uh…." Itachi stared at her. She couldn't help, but stare back…I mean he was still in a thin…very thin towel and wet towel. Not to mention with his hair down and his eyes that where enchanting. They where like a deep dark forbidden pool of onyx.

Itachi tilted his head in confusion, "There…you are doing it again…why do you blush?" Sakura tried not to drool because when he moved towards her his muscles became visible and his well-toned body moved with elegance. Sakura coughed slightly, "I was blushing…in…uh…embarrassment?" Sakura asked move than actually giving a straight answer, but Itachi just looked at her stoically, "Hn."

Sakura perked up, "I'll go get you some clothes now." Itachi shook his head, "Don't even bother." Sakura grew very confused, "Huh?" Just as she questioned him he turned into a black weasel once again. Sakura frowned slightly, "Uh…are you hungry? Want to go out or something?" Itachi nodded his fluffy black head.

Sakura smiled and picked him up, "Let's get some ramen." Itachi wiggled his nose as a jester of saying sure. She walked down Konoha's busy streets; she had a smile upon her lovely face…that was rare for the 'new' Sakura. Sakura ordered two things of ramen and the waitress gladly complied with her order. Soon ramen was in front of Sakura and Itachi.

Itachi made a small whimpering sound; he looked uncomfortable with eating as a weasel. Sakura whispered softly, "What's wrong? You never had a problem at my house while eating." Itachi stared at her giving her a look that said the-food-at-your-house-isn't-hot. Sakura grinned and put some ramen on the table for Itachi to eat after it cooled down.

Itachi gave her a thankful look before he started eating…but then a growl filled the air. Sakura looked down towards the growl…it definitely wasn't Itachi's growl…his was smoother and stronger. Akamaru was on the floor growling intensely at Itachi. Sakura growled, "Stop that Akamaru! Its just Akako!" Kiba ran down the aisle way towards them, "Stop that Akamaru!"

Itachi growled back…his growl rumbled the table and his silky fur started to stand on his back much like a cat's. Sakura picked Itachi up and glared at Akamaru, "No!" Kiba laughed, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. Usually Akamaru doesn't act like that." Akamaru barked. Itachi glared at him and his growled deepened. Akamaru snorted and barked again.

Itachi jumped out of Sakura's safe arms onto the floor. Kiba was surprised by Akamaru's reaction…Akamaru jumped at Itachi and bit the back of his neck throwing him into the air. Itachi was falling down and Akamaru opened his mouth up wide. Sakura squealed and punched Akamaru in the mouth. Letting Itachi jump onto her arm and run up to her head.

Kiba frowned, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'll get Akamaru out of here. I don't know what's wrong with him. He was just saying that your pet was the devil or something like he was going to kill you." Sakura snarled, "Akako would never hurt me." Kiba looked taken aback, but nodded and pulled Akamaru by his collar and left the building.

Sakura held Itachi in her arms after they finished eating. Sakura smiled and pet him whispering into his ear softly, "We're going to Ino-pig's flower shop. I want her to meet you…maybe not as Itachi…but as Akako. I think she will like you." Akako looked at her with doubt in his eyes. Sakura laughed bitterly, "I'm not leaving you there. You're going to come back home with me. It's just I haven't seen her in awhile and I think it would be nice to see her now."

Itachi nodded and then fell asleep in her arms shortly after. Sakura smiled and sadly whispered into his little black ears, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Hope you liked this chapter! I loves you alls!

Clairesa-chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sakura grinned as she walked to her rival's house. Sakura knocked on the door with much force…even though it was unneeded. The yellow door opened to reveal a very happy blonde. Sakura smirked, "Ino-pig." Ino smirked back, "Forehead-girl." Sakura lifted up Itachi so Ino could see him. Ino squeal in delight, "He's so cute! What's his name?"

Sakura grinned proudly, "Akako." Ino laughed, "When I said you needed to get friends I didn't mean a weasel." Sakura narrowed her eyes slightly, "But isn't he just so…perfect?" Ino inspected Itachi and lifted him up. Itachi to say the least was not pleased. He hissed when Ino's hands touched his silky smooth fur. Ino had only laughed half heartily, "Well, it's certain that he only likes you."

Sakura puffed out her chest slightly in pride, "Well…" Ino smiled goofily, "I know a pet shop around here and they might let Akako play with some of the other pets." Sakura immediately frowned, "I don't think that's…" Ino interrupted her, "Come on you hussy!" Sakura's frown deepened, "I really don't think…" Ino ignored her and pulled her by her arm while still holding on to a very pissed Itachi.

When the reached the pet shop Ino had spoken to a lady behind the counter and in a second Itachi was dropped into a cage with other weasels in it. Itachi glanced at Sakura with a pleading look. Sakura went to pick him up, but Ino held her arm back, "He has to learn social skills woman!" Sakura bit her lip nervously, "I don't want him to…" Ino interrupted her yet again, "Hush! Just wait and see if he makes any friends!"

Sakura played with her fingers and Ino rolled her eyes, "You look like Hinata-chan when you do that." Sakura stopped and looked at Itachi…surprisingly he was being cornered…Sakura snapped at Ino, "They're going to hurt him!" Ino laughed her off, "Weasels don't hurt other weasels just like that…" Sakura glanced at Itachi again and then all hell broke lose.

Itachi was hissing again in a challenging way. Making a big brown weasel with a white mark on its tail bite Itachi between the ears. Itachi had then pushed the weasel off of himself and then bit the brown one's neck. Sakura snatched Itachi out as fast as she could accidentally making Itachi slide down her shirt which made her scream in surprise…which made her fall into Ino which made her fall into a cage with hunting dogs.

The dogs had wasted no time and began to jump on Sakura in search for Itachi. Sakura had gotten Itachi out of her clothes and was standing on a table with the hounds circling it. Sakura held Itachi close to her chest and Itachi snuggled closer to her away from the dogs. Ino then started to scream, "Bad BAD DOGGIES! GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

A man who worked there came to assist them. He pulled the hounds by their collars making them jump back and bite him. He held out his hand in pain…it was bleeding and the bite marks where no joke. Those dogs wanted to get Itachi's blood. Sakura sent a heated glare towards Ino, "I told you a pet store was a bad idea!" Ino frowned and nodded, "Yeah. But when do I listen to you?" Sakura rolled her eyes and then snapped angrily at Ino, "Get those dogs away from me and Akako!"

Ino then began to panic slightly. Sakura impatiently stated, "Use your mind controlling…" Ino nodded her head and made the correct hand signs. Soon the dogs where back in their cages. Sakura hugged Itachi close to her, "Akako…you could have gotten badly hurt." Sakura pet Itachi on his head and healed the wound on his head too. Ino blushed in embarrassment, "I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't know that Akako would get into so much trouble…I didn't think he would of gotten hurt. Normally those little weasels are the kindest little things in the world."

Sakura nodded, "It's fine. I'm going to go home and get ready for my mission tomorrow." Ino nodded, "Okay. I'll see you later then?" Ino had spoken guiltily, "I'm really sorry." Sakura nodded and began on her way home, "Whatever."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

What happens when all the animals are out to kill Itachi? Will Sakura actually let him die? Or will she teach him what he needed to be taught? Find out next time on Sakura's Weasel! (Please R&R!)

Clairesa-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

P>

Sakura was finally at her home…with a sleeping Itachi in her arms. She laid him down on her bed softly and began ripping her closet apart, 'Even though he's a weasel he's still a man.' She lifted up a very revealing black…thing. It was basically a fishnet shirt with a bra sown into it. She smirked, 'I think he'll like this.' 'Inner Sakura' yawned, "**Harmpf. You idiot! You still need a bottom!**"

Sakura gasped, 'You're right…wow, that's a scary thought.' 'Inner Sakura' glared at Sakura, "**Dumb ass.**" Sakura ignored her and once again she began to rip her closet into threads. About five minutes later she found the perfect pair of jeans…they where all black and had two rips in each leg. They weren't those pussy rips either. The rips where so big that if she wasn't careful the jeans would fall apart. She grinned and grabbed some fishnet stocking too.

She glanced at Itachi's sleeping form, "Tomorrow you shall faint of a nose bleed!" Sakura giggled, but then stopped and looked at herself, 'This isn't me…' 'Inner Sakura' snorted, "**It is you. It's the you that's falling in love.**" Sakura smiled softly, 'Well, if this is what falling in love is like…then I'm okay with it. Even if I'm falling in love with a cold hearted murder.'

'Inner Sakura' widened her eyes in surprise, "**Really?**" Sakura nodded, 'Really.' Sakura glanced again at Itachi with love evident in her eyes. Itachi opened his red eyes and looked up at her. Sakura immediately looked away and laughed sheepishly, "I have a mission I need to get ready for tomorrow. I haven't gotten much details on it and stuff so yeah." Smoke filled her house. It cleared away shortly after to revile a naked Itachi…again.

Sakura fell backwards in surprise. Itachi caught her in his muscular arms, "You're clumsy." Sakura blushed and squeaked, "There's clothes over there!" Itachi glanced to where she was pointing…black sweats where on her bed. He let go of her and put on the pants quickly. Sakura stumbled back slightly, 'He's so…' 'Inner Sakura' was drooling. Sakura blushed at her thoughts, "Um…so Itachi-kun…"

Itachi glanced at her with hidden interest in his eyes, "When have you called me Itachi-_kun_?" Sakura put her hands to her face, "I…uh…since…ever?" Itachi smirked, "Sure Sakura-_chan_." Sakura fidgeted under his beautiful enchanting eyes, "So about the mission?" Itachi shrugged, "Tell her you can't go." Sakura frowned, "What? Why not? This could be good for me?"

Itachi stared at her for a while before snorting in irritation, "The Akatsuki are after you. I have to learn. I have to stay here. There is nothing to learn in that god forbidden place." Sakura panicked slightly, "I can't just refuse a mission!" Itachi wrinkled his elegant nose, "And why not?" Sakura sighed, "I just can't." Itachi stared at her, "You can do anything you want to do. You can't let others control you. You will become weak."

Sakura snapped at him, "I've been weak! I am weak! That's what I've been known for! Do you really think I give a shit about being weak? I…" Itachi held up his hand to interrupt her, "I think you give a shit." Sakura cried softly, "And that's why I can't refuse a mission." Itachi grimaced, "Crying will not help you woman." Sakura bit the inside of her check, "And why not?"

Itachi glared at her, "Emotions are weak. The only emotion you should show is hatred. It will make you strong. It will show you true freedom. Here in Konoha you are locked up in a cage like a bird. Do you wish for freedom? The taste of no one ever being able to control you?" Sakura turned her head away from him slightly, "I do want freedom, but freedom is also being here."

Itachi frowned, "Hn." Sakura took that answer as a how, "When you're in Konoha you have friends…family. You have strong bonds and people you love all around you. They pull you back up when you fall and they never leave you." Itachi looked away disinterest now in his eyes, "Having bonds makes chains…having chains does not mean you are free."

Sakura put her hands over her ears, "Please! Let's just stop talking about this!" Itachi just looked away completely, "Hn." Sakura fell down to the floor softly, "F-fine. I'll refuse the mission." Itachi after hearing that turned around to face her, "Why is that?" Sakura balled her fists, "Because the faster I teach you the better right?" Itachi smirked, "Correct."

Sakura looked at her clock, "It's about nine, p.m." Itachi nodded, "That's fine. We should start tomorrow." Sakura nodded and grinned sadly, "Yeah." Itachi then began to walk down the hall, "I'm going to take a shower…but first," Itachi turned his head towards her, "When I woke up you had a strange look on your face. I've never seen it before. What emotion was that?" Sakura opened her mouth in horror, "It was…uh…"

Itachi tilted his head in the cute confused way he normally did. Sakura coughed out a laugh, "I'll tell you after your shower. I know that pet store was pretty dirty!" Itachi nodded and began to walk again. Once he disappeared Sakura slammed her head on her night stand, "What in the hell am I going to tell him?!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I love all of my peoples! (Gives you all cyber cookies) Keep reviewing please!

Clairesa-chan


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sakura nervously twiddled with her fingers, 'I'm turning more like Hinata day after day…' 'Inner Sakura' laughed softly, **Yeah. I have a question though. What are you going to tell Itachi-kun? **Sakura tilted her head slightly, 'Huh?' 'Inner Sakura' hit herself on the head, **About the emotion…**

Sakura gulped, 'I haven't thought about it!' 'Inner Sakura' frowned, **Think fast cause here he comes! **Sakura deadpanned, 'I haven't thought we where talking that long…' 'Inner Sakura' smirked, **Well, I am an interesting person…** Sakura ignored her and looked up at Itachi.

Itachi sat down on the nightstand that she hit her head with. Sakura laughed sheepishly, "I have a question for you Itachi-kun before you ask one of me." Itachi raised a slender eyebrow. Sakura continued, "You said before that the Akatsuki where after me. But I thought they where after you."

Itachi gave an irritated sigh, "You heard correctly, but we should discus this later." Sakura groaned, "But I want to know why now! Especially if I'm going to teach you!" Itachi smirked in a mockingly way, "Yes, Sakura-_sensei_." Sakura pouted, "Really! Please tell me!"

Itachi frowned, "Patience is the key to success." Sakura fumed, "I hate waiting." Itachi looked at her with disinterest, "You sound like Sasori-san when you say that." Sakura gave a small smile, "And who is Sasori?" Itachi was still facing away from her, "He is a part of the Akatsuki and killed hundreds of people. He turned himself into a living puppet."

Sakura gasped, "I fought with him long ago…like a couple of years." Itachi turned to face her this time, "Do you think you killed him?" Sakura nodded, "I watched him die." Itachi laughed bitterly, "Well, I guess you didn't kill him good enough." Sakura grimaced, "What do you mean?"

Itachi replied slowly, "You will find out in good time." Sakura snorted, "Good time? I doubt this will be good." 'Inner Sakura' laughed, **Trying to act tough in front of Mr. Hottie? **Sakura shook her head and looked at the clock, "It's about ten…" Itachi nodded, "Hn." Sakura lifted herself up lazily, "Well I'm going to bed…"

Itachi grabbed her arm as she tried to walk away, "Not so fast." Sakura tilted her head confused, "Huh?" Itachi smirked, "The look." Sakura was panicking on the inside, but replied dumbly, "What look?" Itachi grumbled with annoyance, "That one when I woke up after the pet shop." Sakura thoughtfully answered, "I don't remember."

Itachi hardened his eyes slightly, "You are annoying me woman." Sakura looked taken aback, "But I don't remember!" Itachi glared at her, "Don't act stupid. I must admit you are a good lair, but not good enough to fool me." Sakura turned her head to the side, "Ohhh! That look…" Itachi nodded waiting for her to move on. Sakura only shrugged, "You'll find out all in good time." Itachi frowned deeply, "Do not play with me."

Sakura stuck out her tongue, "Who ever said I was playing?" Itachi narrowed his eyes and watched as she ran to the bathroom to take a shower. Sakura slammed the door shut after she was in the bathroom and put her hand on her heart, 'My stomach was getting so much butterflies from just taking to him.' 'Inner Sakura' swooned at the thought of Itachi, **Itachi-kun.**

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! This chapter is dedicated to my BFF Jessica…I hope you remember our deal Jessica! Anyways please review cause you're all so awesome and I love you guys!

Clairesa-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sakura finished taking her warm shower and then she sat down on her bed. A weasel ran to her side once the bathroom door opened, "Oh, so you turned back into the weasel?" Itachi, even though a weasel, gave her a cold glare. Sakura only laughed and patted him on the head, "Well, I'm really going to bed now. Even though I'm going to not accept the mission I'll still need to work at the hospital." Itachi nodded his fluffy head. Sakura grinned at him, 'He looks so cute.'

Itachi caught her staring at him so he tilted his head confusedly. Sakura looked away as red stained her cheeks. She turned off the lights and sat on her soft bed once again. The blush still evident on her cheeks; she set her alarm clock and got under the covers. Itachi was lying right near her head on the pillow. He was already sleeping soundly. Sakura glanced at Itachi's form and she could see his chest rising. Sakura pouted slightly, 'If only he was human right now…'

'Inner Sakura' laughed, **Get some sleep. You're going to feel horrible in the morning. **Sakura nodded to herself mentally, but she looked at Itachi again. She could even hear his heart pounding, "How do I get you to open your heart Itachi-kun?" And with that said she drifted off to sleep…

(Morning)

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the alarm, '7:25'. Sakura frowned, 'Five more minutes till it goes off.' Sakura then felt something tighten around her waist, 'Huh?' Sakura turned her head towards the thing that was raiding off heat, 'Itachi-kun?' 'Inner Sakura' stifled a giggle; **He's in his human form again! **Sakura glared inwardly, 'No shit.' Sakura then blushed thinking about how close their bodies where together. Itachi had his arms wrapped around her waist and his face buried into her chest…

Sakura grimaced, 'His face is in my chest.' 'Inner Sakura' screamed, **The alarm is about to go off woman! **Sakura turned her head towards the alarm, 'Oh, shit!'

**BEEP! BEEP!**

Sakura lifted her hand and slammed it into her alarm clock. Sakura looked around and noticed Itachi was out of the bed making his way towards the bathroom. Sakura held her breath as he shut the door behind him. She let out a relieved sigh. Sakura got up and changed her clothes and then brushed her hair, 'Itachi-kun is taking to long in the bathroom. I'll brush my teeth later.' Sakura nodded to herself and then began making her way towards the Hokage tower.

'Inner Sakura' chuckled madly on their way over, **Did you notice Itachi-kun was naked? **Sakura blushed, 'I wasn't looking!' 'Inner Sakura' just laughed her head off. Sakura was soon at Tsunade's desk. Tsunade looked at her and grinned, "Ready to accept the mission?" Sakura frowned, "I can not accept this mission Lady Tsunade." Tsunade growled, "And why is this?" Sakura sighed, "I have Akako to take care of. Also I think I'm needed more in the hospital. I inherited more of your healing abilities than fighting." Tsunade grumbled, "But you are needed for this mission. The Akatsuki…" Sakura scowled, "The Akatsuki are more powerful than I!" Tsunade glared at Sakura, "Sakura as my student you are never to speak so rudely to me!"

Sakura turned her head away angrily, "I…I'm s-sorry." Sakura flinched when she said sorry, "I just don't want to go. I don't want to die." Tsunade's face twisted angrily, "Whoever said you would die? Did you see an Akatsuki member? Did they threaten you?!" Sakura snapped her head in Tsunade's direction, "No." Sakura's voice turned cold and flat, "I will be working at the hospital like normal. I'm sorry I can't accept this mission." Sakura then walked out of the room slowly leaving a fuming Tsunade behind.

Sakura walked towards her house, but stopped when she heard a timid voice, "S-Sakura-san." Sakura tilted her head and saw Hinata twiddling her fingers nervously together. Sakura gave her a kind smile, "Yes, Hinata-san?" Hinata squeaked, "I…I was w-wondering I-if you w-would like t-to go w-with me to the Hyuga M-masquerade b-ball." Sakura raised her slender pink eyebrow, "Why? I didn't even know they had a masquerade ball." Hinata bit her lip, "Y-you c-can b-bring a date, b-but I d-don't h-have any f-friends w-who are w-willing to c-come." Sakura smiled, "Sure, when is it?"

Hinata's face brightened up, "Well it's a-at eight o'clock tomorrow. B-be s-sure to get a d-dress and m-mask!" Sakura nodded her head and waved at Hinata as she walked away. Soon she was at her house with a stoic Itachi staring at her, "Where have you been?" Sakura shrugged, "I refused the mission and was talking to Hinata-chan. She invited me to a ball! We are going!" Itachi glared at her, "I don't dance and I don't dress up." Sakura pouted slightly, "But it's a masquerade!" Itachi stared at her once again.

Sakura gave him puppy eyes but Itachi only turned his head away from her, "No. I need to train." Sakura sniffled, "But in a way it is training!" Itachi lifted an eyebrow, "And how is that?" Sakura grinned, "Well, after we go shopping the lesson is…uh…" Itachi frowned, "You're making this all up. There would be no lesson to this." Sakura in panic said, "If you go I'll tell you about that emotion! You know the look I gave you after the pet shop?!" Itachi gave a ghost smile, "Deal."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I hope you are all enjoying this story. Sorry I haven't been updating. Been getting pretty lazy with the summer and all…Ehehe. So yeah! Review and you get an invisible hug!

Clairesa-chan


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sakura grinned sheepishly as Itachi stared at her. He frowned slightly, "Well…" Sakura tilted her head, "Well what?" Itachi glared, "Aren't we going to get clothes? But since I can't try on anything I'll have to stay here and hope that you get me descent attire." Sakura rubbed the back of her head, "What you don't trust me?" Itachi looked at her as though she was crazy, "No." Sakura frowned but then smile shyly, "But I trust you." Itachi replied with monotone, "Then you are a fool."

Sakura was taken aback but replied softly, "Um, I'm going to go now and get the stuff." Sakura didn't even glance back at Itachi as she walked away with a heavy heart. 'Why doesn't he love me?' 'Inner Sakura' sighed, **When has an Uchiha ever loved you? Or even acted like they loved you? **Sakura whimpered inwardly, 'Never.' Sakura looked up to see where she was going, since she naturally wasn't paying attention. An old building with a fat old lady staring at her was to her right and to her left was a bar.

The old woman walked up to her, "Hello. I'm Naomi. What brings you over here miss?" Sakura faked a smile; "Well I was looking for a kimono for me and a suit for my friend." Naomi smiled showing her rotten teeth making Sakura turn her head away in disgust, "Well miss in my shop we have many different clothes! So come in come in!" Naomi pushed Sakura into the aged building. Sakura looked around at the suits first with Naomi following her, "What does your boyfriend look like miss?"

Sakura glared at Naomi, "I never said my friend was my boyfriend." Naomi put her hands in front of her in a way of apology, "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was a secret!" Sakura grimaced and pulled out a purple suit with a black dragon wrapping around the body of the suit, "This is perfect!" Naomi grinned, "Wonderful miss." Sakura then looked at the dresses. Sakura looked through the rack with boredom, "Too yellow, too girly, too much…. too sparkly." Naomi watched her frown at the kimonos, but the Naomi sighed, "Well miss I've got a perfect kimono for you."

Sakura raised a pink eyebrow, "Where?" Naomi lead her to a back room, "This was once a geisha's kimono. I can give it only at a high price." Naomi opened the door showing off the kimono; it was black with pink cherry blossoms all around it. It had a pink lining and even a cherry blossom tree on it. Sakura gasped in awe, "It's so beautiful. I'll take it!" Naomi frowned, "You haven't even heard the price…" But Sakura ignored her, "Do you have any masks?" Naomi nodded, "In the front room…" Sakura began to walk off with a surprised Naomi walking at her heels.

Sakura was soon going back to her house with two masks, one was all black and the other was all black with cherry blossoms on it, and one suit and one lovely kimono. It was pricey, but worth it. Sakura bit her lip nervously as she walked into her house. Sakura looked around and after ten minutes of not finding Itachi she yelled out, "Akako!" A weasel' s skitter scatter was soon heard on the floor and a very tired looking weasel appeared in front of her.

Itachi looked accusingly at her. Sakura glanced over at the clock, 10:30 p.m. Sakura chocked in surprise, "I didn't mean to be out so late Itachi-kun! I'm so sorry. Are you hungry?" Itachi just stretched a little and went into the kitchen. Sakura smiled and fed him some ham and cheese, which he thankfully ate. Sakura yawned, "Well tomorrow is going to be a big day huh Itachi-kun?" Itachi nodded his head. Sakura hurried up and brushed her teeth and put on her nightgown.

Setting her alarm clock she looked at Itachi who was already fast asleep on her pillow. She swooned for a second before she gained control over herself and blushed thanking he was sleeping. She turned off the lights and laid down getting ready for the new day and the masquerade ball.

(Next Day after Sakura goes to the Hospital cause that's her job.)

Sakura was just returning from the hospital it was around five. Sakura smiled at Itachi as she came into her house, "Hello Honey I'm home!" Itachi glared at her. Sakura chuckled. Sakura grinned, "I'm going to go take my shower and get ready. I was talking to Hinata-chan at the hospital and she said she was coming over at seven thirty so we can walk there together. Isn't that great?" Itachi frowned, "Peachy." Sakura only brushed off his sarcastic remark and hopped in the shower. The warm water felt good on her sore muscles.

Soon she was already out and putting on her beautiful kimono. She added pink lipstick and put her mask on. She looked stunning in her kimono. Like a goddess, and when she walked out to see Itachi she blushed. He looked handsome in his suit and mask. She had to admit that he looked twenty times better than Sasuke ever looked. Sakura gulped and a lump formed in her throat making her unable to speak. Itachi looked at her with his onyx orbs and he smirked, "What's wrong?" Sakura blushed and spoke quickly, "You look good."

Itachi nodded, "And so do you." Sakura smiled and looked away shyly. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. Sakura ran down the steps and opened the door to revel Hinata. Hinata was wearing a purple kimono that was simple and elegant and also a purple mask, "S-Sakura-chan a-are y-you ready t-to g-go?" Sakura nodded, "Just let me bring my date." Just as she said that Itachi walked down the steps making Hinata blush, "W-who's t-that?" Sakura smiled, "He's…Jack."

Itachi frowned slightly at his new name, but quickly and gracefully went to Sakura's side, "Hello…" Hinata blushed, "My n-names H-Hinata." Itachi nodded. Sakura blushed looking at Itachi, "So let's go?" Hinata nodded, "R-right!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Pease R&R! This chapter is still dedicated to my BFF cause she won't let me start any new stories until I finish this one lol.

Clairesa-chan


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Soon Hinata, Itachi, and Sakura where at the Hyuga mansion; Hinata nervously played with her hands, "J-Jack-san?" Itachi turned to look at her, "Hn?" Hinata bit her lip and looked at Sakura, "I-is I-it a-alright I-if y-you danced only o-one s-song w-with me?" Hinata after saying that looked down with a scarlet face. Itachi raised one of his black eyebrows, "Only if Sakura-san allows it." Sakura was cursing up a storm on the inside, but smiled sweetly, "Sure, but I get the last and first dance!" Hinata nodded and so did Itachi.

Slow music started to play and Sakura could feel a blush of her own staining her cheeks, "Jack would you like to dance?" Itachi huffed slightly and nodded. Hinata grabbed both of their arms before they started to dance, "R-remember t-that this I-is a f-fancy p-party a-and d-don't t-take o-off y-your masks. But a-also remember t-that this I-is a w-waltz." Sakura smiled, "Right. Thank-you Hinata-chan." Hinata nodded and let go of their arms.

Itachi and Sakura looked at each other waiting for the other of make their move to start the dance. Itachi looked blankly at her, "I don't know how to dance Sakura." Sakura smirked, "I'll teach you! Just follow my steps." Itachi made a clicking sound with his tongue to show his irritation, "Yes Sakura-_sensei_." Sakura grinned and soon they started to dance slowly and gracefully. Sakura looked into his eyes falling in love with him even more than she already did, shyly she said, "Your eyes are beautiful."

Itachi widened his eyes slightly for a fraction of a second, "And why would you say that…" Itachi then lowered his voice, "When these eyes could kill you in only seconds." Sakura laughed slyly, "But you wouldn't." Itachi put his lips up to her ear, "That other ninja could teach me…Hinata is her name? Why do I need you?" Sakura felt her heart drop, "You said the Akatsuki…" Itachi interrupted her, "Hush." Sakura tilted her head in confusion, but a hand placed itself on her shoulder, "May I have a dance, un?"

Sakura turned around to see a man dressed up in an elegant suit that was all black but had a red bird that looked like a phoenix on his chest. He had a dark red mask on that almost looked black. He also had beautiful blue eyes, blonde hair and was also wearing black gloves. He was muscular and his voice was smooth, but not as rich as Itachi's. Sakura blushed, she was thankful the mask covered it, "Um…I was not finished dancing with my date Jack yet…"

He chuckled softly, it was a kind laugh so Sakura bowed and moved towards Itachi. But the man's hand was back on her shoulder, "Please, un? Just one dance?" Sakura bit her lip and spoke to Itachi, "Jack why don't you dance with Hinata-chan while I dance with…" She waited for him to fill in the blank, but he didn't. Instead he whisked her away to the dance floor, "You are not a Hyuga why are you here Sakura-hime?"

Sakura narrowed her green eyes, "I never told you my name sir." He grinned, but then looked to the side, "Where's your friend, Jack, un?" Sakura looked around, but only saw Itachi's clothes on the ground near the water fountain in the middle of the room. Sakura's eyes darted around the room till she spotted a black weasel going up the stairs. (Three story mansion!) Sakura looked back towards the blonde haired man, "I don't know where Jack is. What have you done to him?"

"Hmmm…" The man pondered, "It seems like we got a little lair here, un." Sakura whispered harshly, "If you don't let me go I'll scream." He looked at her with little interest, "Where's Itachi woman?" Sakura struggled in his grasps, "I don't know. But I'm warning you…you better let me go." He smirked deviously, "You scream and I'll blow this place up, un. Including you." Sakura gasped slightly, "Who are you? Akatsuki?"

He laughed, "My names Deidara, Lady Sakura. And your damn right, un. Akatsuki is home."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Next chappie you'll find out why Deidara said they where home and what's happening to Itachi! So review or else I won't update! (Laughs evilly) jk…partially

Clairesa-chan


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sakura struggled under Deidara's grip, "What do you mean?" Sakura looked around examining everything that she didn't notice before. The ballroom was entirely white with a fountain in the middle of the room with spiral staircases that went around the fountain in an elegant way. Most people that looked at them must of thought that they were a couple because no one moved to help her. Sakura snarled, "I asked what do you mean by the Akatsuki is home?"

Deidara huffed slightly, but didn't answer. Sakura snarled again, "What do you want from me?" Deidara looked at her in annoyance, "I want nothing, but Akatsuki wants Itachi, un. So tell me where he is! And while you're at that you might as well know that you're holding a demon, un! So you're a _Jinchūriki." _Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "That's impossible! Naruto was the only one with a demon…I…how?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, they where walking towards the outside, he now huffed in agitation, "Listen _Sakura-chan _I don't have that much patience, so you better tell me what I need to know, un." Sakura snapped at him, "I will not tell you anything Deidara-_chan._" Deidara frowned and then she felt blood running down her cheek, "I will not play games with you and you will not call me a girl, un." Deidara's voice was filled with venom. Sakura held the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes and looked at Deidara's hand, the teeth that where on the other side of the glove where smiling looking wickedly back at her with blood on their teeth.

Sakura boiled slightly, "Where are you taking me?" Deidara grinned maliciously, "Well, Itachi needs you for his curse thing, un. So either way he will come to us to find you, un and you have that demon so we will take it from you…either way it's a win, win situation for us, un." Sakura bit her lip, "What do you mean he needs me? I thought he only needed someone to teach him something!" Deidara and her now exited the great Hyuga Mansion. Deidara then chuckled darkly, "I guess he didn't tell you everything then, un." Sakura glared at Deidara, "Explain."

Deidara snorted, "Don't have to, un." Sakura opened her mouth and closed it over and over so she looked like a fish. "Stop Gawking." Deidara laughed. Sakura stared at him, "Please tell me why he needs me!" Deidara smirked, "You see his weasel curse is because an old lady placed it on him saying he needed to learn something that was neglected to be given to him when he was younger, un. It's love." Sakura smiled slightly, "But why me?" Deidara and her where still walking together with her in his arms in such a way it looked romantic, even though it was a deadly game of cat and mouse. Deidara's smirk grew bigger, "Well why don't you ask him, un?" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise as Deidara pushed her to the ground and as kuani filled the air.

Deidara jumped backwards and he put his hands into his pockets after taking off his gloves quickly. Itachi stood protectively over Sakura and mumbled, "Are you alright?" Sakura nodded. Deidara made a couple of clay birds and one extended into a huge dove. Deidara jumped on it and flew away leaving six small birds on the ground and in the sky to attack them. Itachi with one graceful motion hit the birds with kuani and they fell to the ground and made a small explosion.

Itachi after that stared at Sakura, "What did he say?" Sakura smiled nervously, "He said I had a demon…is that true?" Itachi nodded, "You have the five-tailed demon Yukiyo. Yuki means snow. And it's a variation. You're demon's power is snow." Sakura nodded silently, "But he also said that you-" An explosion was heard and Sakura then gasped in surprise, "The Hyuga Mansion!" Itachi snorted, "No bombs were in there. I found all the bombs and put them somewhere else so he couldn't use that against you."

Sakura looked around and noticed that they where nearly outside of Konoha's gates, "Thank-you. I have a question though…I mean he also said something else and…" Itachi stared at her just waiting for her to continue. Sakura began again pondering if she should ask about Itachi and Herself, "He said…that the Akatsuki where coming home?" Sakura would have slapped herself on the face because it sounded more like a question then a statement and because she didn't ask what she really wanted to ask.

Itachi frowned, "Aah." Sakura sighed, "What does he mean?" Itachi had a look of indifference; "Akatsuki was formed by Pein. Pein is immortal and once had control of Konoha…even Iwa. The first Hokage and Tsuchikage formed an alliance to get rid of Pein's control. They succeeded along with the help of Madara Uchiha." Sakura tilted her head, "But he said the Akatsuki would be back home…I don't understand." Itachi sighed, "Konan and Pein are the original Akatsuki members. Konan is immortal too and is Pein's wife."

Sakura sighed, "There's a lot of immortals in Akatsuki…two…wow." Itachi smirked, "Try four." Sakura gasped, "Really?" Itachi nodded his head, "Yeah, but don't tell this to anyone I keep giving you too much information." Sakura smiled, "Okay Itachi-kun." Itachi started walking towards her house and then Sakura ran to catch up with him. Sakura frowned, "Hey Itachi-kun?" Itachi sighed, "Hmm?" Sakura started again, "Why did you turn into a weasel at the party and then when you where here become a human? Do you know how to turn back and forth?"

Itachi waited for a minute before answering, "Maybe." Sakura grinned and hugged Itachi by putting her arms around his neck, "Thanks for saving me." Itachi just kept walking and soon they where at Sakura's house. Sakura went inside and chuckled, "I'm going to go take a shower now!" Itachi nodded. Sakura disappeared into the bathroom shortly after. Itachi sat on her couch in the living room and whispered, "No thank-you for _saving _me."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry it took me so long to update but I have summer fever, so I don't want to really do any writing at all. And I've been on vacation a lot so sorry! But yeah I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…so the questions you will find out in the next chapter are: Will Sakura tell Itachi how she feels? Why did Itachi say Thank-you to Sakura when she left? And what about Sakura's demon? Find out next time!

Clairesa-chan


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sakura emerged from the shower wearing black shorts and a big gray T-shirt. Sakura looked around her bedroom in search for Itachi. "Itachi-kun?" Only silence answered her. Sakura then turned worried and held her breath. With her stomach growing queasy she walked down to her front door. It was unlocked and the window was open that was to the right of the plain white door. '**Damn window.'** 'Cha, tell me about it!'

Sakura closed the window…

THUD!

Sakura jumped back in surprise. Sakura quickly regaining her composer and opened the door. Ino stood on her porch and waved at Sakura, "Hi. I've heard that you and your friend Jack left the Hyuga party pretty early." Sakura laughed uneasily. Ino pressed on, "But I've also heard that you where with another man…" Sakura shook her head quickly making herself dizzy. Ino laughed, "Come on! Give me details!" Sakura stuttered, "W-well, you see…uh…" Ino gasped, "Is one of them still hear in your house?"

Sakura put her hands up defensively, "No!" Ino suddenly smiled sadly, "Ever since you got that pet weasel you've been your old self. I like it so please don't change on me again. You're actually my only true friend." Sakura opened her mouth and closed it, "Ino-chan…" Ino smiled still, "Please don't leave me…kay?" Sakura returned a sad smile, "I won't leave you ever." Ino hugged Sakura, "So…is he still in your house?"

Sakura chuckled, "Akako is still in my house if that's what you mean." Ino glared at Sakura; "I meant Jack or that mystery man." Sakura shook her head, "No, no. Why don't you come in?" Ino grinned, "Okay!" Ino and Sakura went to the kitchen. Sakura made some tea and gave some to Ino, "So how did you know I left early?" Ino grumbled, "I ran into Hinata…literally." Sakura laughed, "So how did that happen?"

Ino sighed, "Well…I got kind of lonely and went looking for you cause I'm sorry about the pet shop thing. I wanted to apologize for what Kiba did. It was wrong for him to accuse Akako for no reason." Sakura smiled, "Well that's okay. I'm not mad at you or anything so don't worry about that." Ino took a sip of her tea and then looked at the clock on Sakura's stove, "It's 12 already! I have to go to bed. Thanks for the tea Sakura-chan." Sakura grinned, "No thank-you for stopping by." Ino ran out of Sakura's house and once again silence filled the air.

Sakura locked the front door and called out again, "Akako-kun? Akako-kun!" A black weasel with red eyes appeared in front of her. Sakura sighed in relief, "Where have you been? You scared me so much!" Itachi bit Sakura's pink socks. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Akako-kun?" Sakura suddenly was suspicious. Sakura whispered, "Is someone in the house?" Itachi nodded his fluffy head up and down.

Sakura let her chakra fill the air and explore her house. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a very familiar chakra in her bedroom. Sakura's breath was caught in her throat and a lump was beginning to form. Sakura found it suddenly hard to swallow. Sakura's knees grew weak and she started to shake "Akako…" Sakura clenched her fists till they turned white and began to slowly make her way to her bedroom. Sakura held back tears that began to form in her eyes, "Akako-kun…I l-love you." Itachi stopped moving with her for a minute till he ran to catch up with her feet.

Sakura put her hand on the doorknob and twisted it. It felt like an eternity went by as she listened to the clicking of her clock. Itachi gave a small whinnying sound and looked at her with his blood-red eyes. Sakura nodded her head and opened her door…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

(I was going to stop here and leave it as a cliffhanger, but…I'll add a little more.)

Sakura looked inside her room and she saw black orbs staring back at her, "It's been a long time Sakura-chan." Sakura bit her lip nervously, "What are you doing here Sasuke?" Noticing the lack of _kun _at the end of his name he feigned hurt, "Why Sakura-chan…. Do you not consider me a friend anymore?" Sakura snapped angrily, "Not after you left the village! You're a traitor!"

Sasuke frowned, "You know why…I came here to ask you…" Sakura interrupted him, "Stop this bullshit Sasuke! You came here just to ask me a question? You ass! Do you know the pain you cause Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes darkened, "Sakura…" Sakura growled in disgust, "Get out of my house." Sasuke venomously spat out, "There is something in your house isn't there?" Sakura glared at him, "Akako is in my house. Nothing more and nothing less."

Sasuke continued, "Akako? Whatever you call it, it doesn't matter. I know that _**Itachi Uchiha **_is in your house. Sakura gasped and stepped back as Sasuke suddenly pinned her to the wall. His breath was trickling down her face, "Where's that creature…that monster…where is he?" Sakura turned her face away from him. "WHERE IS HE? TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" Sasuke yelled losing his cool.

"I'm over here." Itachi's cold voice rang through the air. Sasuke stepped away from Sakura. Sakura looked around and noticed that the weasel Itachi was no-where in sight. The human 'clothed' Itachi was leaning against the doorframe with a smug expression on his face. Sasuke's bangs covered his eyes, "So you knew Itachi was here the whole time huh Sakura?" Sakura coughed out a sob.

Sasuke and Itachi both glared at each other. Sakura fell to the floor and cried softly. Soon the only thing you could hear was Sakura's whimpers. Itachi then turned his face away towards Sakura, "Are you okay Sakura?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke growled, "Don't ignore me Itachi! Let's go to the team 7 training grounds and see who is stronger." Sakura ran towards Itachi and Sasuke grabbed her wrists as Sakura grabbed Itachi's sweatpants. Sasuke whispered loud enough for only her to hear, "I forgive you Sakura-chan. I need to protect you now even though you might not understand now. You will later."

Sakura pulled her wrists out of his grasps and went behind Itachi. This time Itachi whispered to Sakura, "I know how to change back and fourth, but even though you might not remember this we've met when we where younger." Sakura nodded slowly and Itachi growled at Sasuke, "You will not win Sasuke-kun." Sasuke sneered, "We'll see."

The group of three ran to the team 7 training grounds. It was far enough away from the village so there would be no interruptions. Sakura was sitting on the trees. Itachi and Sasuke stood five feet away from each other. Sasuke spoke harshly, "Ready?" Itachi smirked arrogantly, "I've always been ready."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Flames are welcome but not put-downs! (smiles happily) I loves you all!!

Clairesa-chan


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Finally brother against brother. Itachi, you have no idea how long I have waited for this!" Sasuke yelled angrily. Itachi stared at Sasuke coolly, "Hn." Sakura could see Sasuke as he stiffened and his blood started to boil, "I will kill you Itachi!" And with that said Sasuke jumped forward while shouting, "Chidori!" Itachi narrowed his eyes, but didn't move. The sound of chirping birds filled the air and Sakura put her hands on her ears; cause to her it sounded like someone scraped their nails on a chalkboard. Sakura closed her eyes when Sasuke's hand went through Itachi and a sickening sound was heard of ripping flesh.

Sakura cried softly, "Itachi-kun…I'm sorry I didn't help, but I'm so confused." Sakura lifted her head when she heard Sasuke scream in frustration. Sasuke's chidori had actually hit a log and the real Itachi was no where to be seen. Sakura looked around the area and saw Itachi sitting on a tree yawning. Sakura sighed in relief. Itachi smirked at her, "You wanted to help me?" Sakura glared to him, "Right now isn't the time to be talking Itachi-kun!"

Sasuke had suddenly appeared behind Itachi and kicked him in his stomach. Itachi had then activated his sharingan. Sasuke had already activated his own and his eyes looked like a fiery mess. Sasuke growled, "You take me so lightly brother…" Itachi snorted, "Is there any reason not too?" Sasuke wrapped his hands around Itachi's neck and snapped it, but that Itachi turned into a cloud of smoke. "Shadow clone." Sasuke sneered.

Sakura watched the battle and saw that Itachi was actually teasing Sasuke. Sakura sighed, 'What should I do?' **'I don't know! Cha, just kick Sasuke's ass. I mean what has he ever done to us but hurt us and put down our dreams?' **Sakura nodded to herself. **'Uh…Sakura LOOK OUT!' **Sakura then widened her eyes as a blue arm wrapped its self around her waist, "What the fuck?"

A deep rumble emitted from behind her and it put its hand on her mouth preventing her from screaming. 'What's going on?!' Inner Sakura frowned, **'It's the Akatsuki! Kisame is the person who's caught us!' **Kisame smirked, "Well, your going to be good bait girl." Sakura narrowed her eyes, but suddenly Kisame knocked her out using his chakra-absorbing sword.

Itachi and Sasuke where so engrossed in their battle they didn't notice Kisame's or Deidara's chakra. Deidara smirked, "Let's leave with a bang, un." Kisame grinned showing off his sharp pointy teeth, "Yeah, we want Itachi-san to follow us anyways." Deidara nodded and made two clay birds. One grew five times its size and the other sat on the tree awaiting further instructions.

Kisame lifted up Sakura and put her over his shoulder and climbed on the bigger clay bird. Deidara also climbed on and they flew a couple feet in the air, "Art is a blast, un!"

Itachi and Sasuke glared coldly at each other. Sasuke had a cut on his cheek and a slash on his shoulder. Itachi was completely unscratched, but he had an amused smirked on his face.

**BOOM!**

The explosion blasted them and they both fell to the floor. Sasuke growled, "What jutsu was that Itachi? You sure missed." Itachi blankly stared at him before looking around and narrowing his eyes dangerously. Sasuke jumped at Itachi ready to attack again, but Itachi had enough and pushed Sasuke to the ground as fast as he had jumped up, "Sasuke…where is Sakura-chan?" Sasuke frowned, "How should I know? Don't ignore me Itachi!"

Itachi walked away from Sasuke and then clicked his tongue to show irritation, "Sasuke someone took Sakura!" Sasuke widened his eyes in surprise, "What?" Itachi then closed his eyes and activated Mangekyou. Itachi spoke calmly and slowly as if choosing his words carefully, "Let's make a truce Sasuke." Sasuke growled, "I'll never help you do anything Itachi!" Itachi frowned, but continued, "You're not helping me. Let's make this truce to save Sakura-chan. I have noticed a chakra trail and we must follow it before it disappears and they get to far away."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Sakura come out where ever you are and stop playing these games with me!" Itachi snorted, "She's been kidnapped. Let's go Sasuke! I can't fight you when we need to save our strength to save her! We can fight after we rescue her!" Sasuke snapped, "How can I trust you?" Itachi smirked, "You can't."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Thank-you for all the reviews you guys/girls make me feel so loved! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and its cliffhanger! (Laughs evilly) I'm so evil making cliffs!

Clairesa-chan


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_**Honey wake up." **_

Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was inside a huge room that had water all over the floor. There was a cage in front of her with bars as far as the eye could see. And strangely enough there was a black and white Sakura with 'Inner Sakura' on her forehead. "Who are you?" Sakura asked, her voice filled with confusion. 'Inner Sakura' snorted, "**I'm you dork!" **Sakura narrowed her eyes angrily, "How rude."

'Inner Sakura' rolled her eyes, "**I'm only rude because isn't it kinda obvious?" **Sakura nodded. _**"Would you two stop it? Don't you both understand that we are in danger?" **_Both 'Inner Sakura' and Sakura looked around trying to find out where the voice was coming from. _**"I'm over here you dimwits." **_Both of them looked at where the iron bars where. Inside the cage was a cat with three tails. It had green eyes and black fur, with white sharp teeth. It purred, _**"I know we haven't officially ever met before…" **_

'Inner Sakura' interrupted her, "**Officially met? Who the hell are you and why are you in here? I'm the only one allowed to bother Sakura at all!" **Sakura glared at her 'Inner'. The cat sighed, _**"My name is Yui. I am the three-tailed beast. I'm in here because your Hokage put me in here." **_Sakura gasped, "But why would he put you in me? Don't I have enough problems?" 'Inner Sakura' smirked, "**Damn right." **Yui snarled, "_**Now is not the time to talk about silly matters! The Akatsuki are after me…I mean us! They have us in their grasps and if they extract me…you'll both die, as will I!" **_

Sakura bit her lip, "What should we do?" 'Inner Sakura' snorted, "**Get the hell away from them." **Yui licked her black paw, "_**I agree with Inner Sakura. Find a way to get away. So in other words wake up." **_Sakura glared at them both, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?" With both of them shrugging, Yui said, "_**We can talk to you in your mind when you wake up." **_'Inner Sakura' smirked, "**Just them way I like it!" **Sakura shook her head, "I can't believe that you're a part of me."

'Inner Sakura' snorted, "**Me either. Not get going!" **Sakura closed her eyes and then reopened them to see black. 'Now that really helped.' **"It did!" **Sakura jumped slightly in surprise at 'Inner Sakura's' comment. "Awake so soon?" Sakura looked up to see Kisame. She was on his back and high off the ground…very high. 'Did I ever mention that I was afraid of heights?' Sakura thought nervously.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi stopped…again. Sasuke was catching his breath with his hands on his knees. Itachi rose a skeptical eyebrow, "And you really thought you could defeat me?" Sasuke shot him daggers, "Don't tell me you aren't tired." Itachi frowned, "But I'm not." Sasuke growled, "Whatever. Now where is Sakura?" Itachi deadpanned, "Well if I knew that we wouldn't be running in god damn circles would we?" Sasuke sneered, "Unless you're planning something."

Itachi said venomously, "Yeah I'm planning to get Sakura back. What are you doing?" Sasuke just glared at Itachi hatefully. Itachi twitched. Sasuke snapped, "Why are you twitching? Are you on drugs?" Itachi spoke slowly, "Just go North and we will find the Akatsuki hideout…" And then a puff of smoke replaced Itachi. Sasuke growled in anger, "Bastard. Not only betraying me, but Sakura too." Itachi glared at Sasuke and squeaked in displeasure.

Sasuke coldly eyed the weasel on the ground that was black with red eyes and came out of Itachi's clothes, "Itachi?" Itachi nodded his fluffy head. Sasuke grimaced, "You've got to be kidding me."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was now in a black room with nothing, but a small bed in it. 'The bed isn't even that soft.' Sakura whined. 'Inner Sakura' sighed, "**Just think of it! Itachi coming to rescue us! With his beautiful onyx eyes and pale skin in the moonlight…" **Yui interrupted her, "_**Anyways…haven't you noticed that they still need Itachi?" **_Sakura moved her head slightly, 'What do you mean?' Yui smirked, "_**We are safe as long as Itachi doesn't show up." **_'Inner Sakura' cried. Sakura asked herself again, 'What do you mean?'

Yui sighed, "_**Well they need ten Akatsuki members to extract me and even if they do have ten they need Itachi's ring." **_Sakura nodded. The door opened to reveal Kisame grinning like a madman. "What do you want fish-boy?" Sakura asked in monotone. Kisame's grin faltered slightly, "Well Kitten looks like you aren't the brightest kitten in the litter." Sakura frowned, "What do you mean?" Kisame's grin grew wider, "Well considering that I didn't remove your chakra…" Sakura's eyes widened and she stood up quickly. Kisame laughed at her actions, "Don't push your luck kitten."

And with that said he swung his sword and it hit the back of her neck. It wasn't enough force to knock her out, but just take her chakra away. Sakura fell the floor and put her hand on her bleeding neck. She glared at Kisame. Kisame just chuckled darkly; "I wonder what Itachi-san sees in you." Kisame then started walking towards her. Sakura backed up in pure panic, 'EWWWW! EWWW!' Just then Deidara opened the door, as Kisame was two feet away from her.

Deidara looked at them both before turning his attention to Sakura, "I brought you some food…" Sakura looked at him to see a tray of soup and bread in his hands. Kisame frowned and walked out of the room somewhat angrily. Sakura sighed in relief, "Thank you." Deidara's lips quirked upwards slightly, "Yeah, un."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I hope you all liked this chapter. Tell me if anything gets confusing so I can work on it. Thankz! Please reviews cause I loves you all! (gives hugs)

Clairesa-chan


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sakura closed her eyes slowly and reopened them. After Deidara had brought her food he had been talking to her…non-stop. "So I just like, no, yeah. And then they where like was that a no or a yes, un?" Deidara shook his head angrily; "It's just an accent, un! And people act like I'm just so different!" Sakura nodded her head; 'He talks so much!' **"God damn it! Tell me about. He talks more then me and that's really saying something!" **'Inner Sakura' whined. Yui kept quite, but just gave a soft snort.

Deidara smiled at Sakura, "You've been so nice to me Sakura-chan. I'm sorry when we first met, un. I was just under orders, yeah." Sakura gave a smug smile, "Aah." Deidara grinned, "So anyways Sasori-dana says that art lasts forever, but I think art is fleeting, un! Just like life or a firework." Sakura nodded silently trying hard not to fall asleep. Deidara continued, "Even though Sasori-dana was almost killed by you, he wants to meet you, un."

Sakura shot her eyes open, "What?!" Deidara chuckled sheepishly, "You thought you killed Sasori-dana, un?" Sakura snapped, "Of course I did! I saw the blade through his heart!" Deidara shrugged, "I don't how that happened or care, un." Sakura grimaced, "He wants to talk to me? Why?" Deidara frowned, "Why should I know? Perhaps he wants to know how you'd feel being a puppet." Sakura snorted, "I'd have to say no." Deidara grinned, "Then do you think art is fleeting or forever?"

Sakura put her hands in front of her defensively, "I don't know. I never really thought of it." Deidara frowned for a fraction of a second, but then a smile was played on his lips, "Well you can think of it now! I can go get Sasori-dana and tell him that you're here, un." Sakura's eyes widened, "That's okay!" Deidara's grin grew wider, "Oh, you don't have to worry Sakura-chan! He's nice, un…he might be a little creepy at first though, un."

Sakura gulped as Deidara stood up and left the room. Yui then smirked, "_**He doesn't pay much attention when you're in the room dear." **_'Inner Sakura' growled, "**How could you ever tell?" **Yui frowned and then said harshly, "_**Hurry he didn't lock the door!" **_Sakura's eyes lift up and she stood up running towards the door. Sakura opened the door and looked down the hallway. Which unsurprisingly was black. Sakura ran down the hallway, there were so many twists and turns that Sakura soon found herself lost.

It wasn't long till she heard a high-pitch scream that sounded like it belonged to a girl. The scream obviously was in pain. Sakura unsure of what to do ran towards the scream. Soon she was in front of a gray door. Sakura opened it and inside was a girl with black hair on the floor gasping for breath. Blood was seeping through her cloths. She looked so young, maybe thirteen years old. There was strange writing on the ground around her.

Sakura frowned and noticed a man on the floor next to the girl. He had white hair and he had slash marks on his wrists. Blood was all over the ground. The girls strangled cries brought her back and Sakura went to her side. Sakura started healing the wound on the girl's side. Her ribs where broken and where sticking out of her skin. The girl cried, "T-Thank-you." Sakura nodded and soon she was out of chakra…Kisame's sword affects where taking their toll.

Sakura stopped healing the girl once she knew that was would survive. The young girl softly said, "You shouldn't have healed me miss." Sakura rose a pink eyebrow as the man besides them stood up. Bewildered Sakura coughed out, "How are you standing?" An arrogant smirk was plastered on his face; his violet eyes shinned with delight, "Looks like I get another sacrifice to give to Jashin-sama." Yang's face was horror stricken, "N-no!"

Sakura snarled, "Who are you?" He frowned, "I'm Hidan. Who are you bitch?" Sakura scowled, "Sakura Haruno ass whole."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke frowned as a black weasel squeaked in an annoyingly high picked squeal. Sasuke snorted, "And I thought nails on the chalkboard was a bad sound." Itachi gave him a cold glare, but because he was a weasel it looked cute, like he was confused. Sasuke laughed bitterly at Itachi's look. Itachi just sighed and started running in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke followed Itachi, till Itachi gave out a snarl. Confused Sasuke looked around till he saw a man in an Akatsuki cloak. He had a giant venus fly trap on his head and half his body was white and the other half was black. He spoke slowly, "Is that thing Itachi-san?" Sasuke glared at him, "Why should I tell you?" He smirked and a low dark voice growled, "**Do you think you can defeat me?" **

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she was thrown against the wall…okay maybe calling a mysterious man with slits in his wrists who shouldn't even be standing an ass whole was a bad idea. Sakura looked to the side and saw Yang on the floor not breathing. 'Inner Sakura' snapped angrily, "**There goes our hard work!" **Sakura looked up to see Hidan looking at her, "Why does your name sound so familiar?"

Sakura dryly mumbled, "Wish I knew."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Naked….naked…Itachi….Sasuke was twitching on the floor in pure disgust as he saw the most disturbing sight (or at least that's what he thinks…not me xD) in the world. The plant like man was half way in a tree knocked out. Itachi started at Sasuke before growling out, "Give me my clothes." Sasuke shook his head quickly before throwing Itachi's clothes at him. Itachi sighed and quickly put them on, "We are half-way there."

Sasuke opened his eyes and growled, "Half-way?!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry I haven't updated sooner…(band camp)

Clairesa-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hidan picked up the small pink-haired girl by her shirt and flung her against the wall. A sickening crack was heard as she hit the hard surface and she fell to the floor limply. Hidan's violet eyes where glassy and covered with bloodlust. Sakura slowly lifted her head to look at Hidan. 'Shit.' 'Inner Sakura' screamed, "**AHHH!! That's one crazy dude! Hurry up fight his white-haired ass!" **Yui stirred in her head and purred out softly, "_**Fight for me Sakura and I shall give you my power and chakra to beat him." **_

Hidan bent down to look the girl in the eyes and he saw her green eyes filled with confusion. Sakura gulped when he did that, but spoke angrily, "What do you want from me?" Hidan must of thought that she was talking to him because he snorted, "What is wrong with you woman? I wan-" Sakura interrupted him, "Want me dead. Whatever I wasn't talking to you." Hidan rose a slender eyebrow, "Your one crazy bitch."

Yui whispered, "_**I'll heal your wounds I'll always be here. I'll always give you my strength. You just have to give me one promise." **_Hidan kicked Sakura in her stomach, hard. Crystal tears filled Sakura's eyes and she bit her lip; one of her rips was sticking out of her skin and sitting abnormally close to her lungs. 'Inner Sakura' panicked, "**Your rips are to close! You could suffocate!" **Yui nodded in agreement.

Hidan picked up Sakura and placed her on a stone bed that she didn't notice when she entered the room. Hidan smirked as he then walked over to Yang's body and dipped his fingers in her blood. After that he started writing weird symbols in her blood and muttering some sort of chant under his breath.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Deidara knocked on Sasori's door and soon a very irritated Sasori was glaring at him. Deidara grinned childishly, "Haruno-san is here, yeah! And I've been talking to her and, un. I was talking to her about art and she said she was going to tell me what she thought art was once I came back, but before that we where talking about-" Sasori growled out lowly; interrupting Deidara, "Where is she?"

Deidara smiled, "At the old not used often room, un." Sasori stared at Deidara. Deidara sighed, "The room on the left of the bathroom and in front of Tobi-baka's room, un." Sasori nodded and started walking towards the prisoner room. Deidara was jogging slightly to keep up with Sasori, "Sasori-Dana I was at Konoha and I was at this party and I like, un…"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke glared at Itachi hatefully. Itachi just sighed, "It's not my fault you where so…busy dreaming of my demise to notice the tree in front of you." Sasuke snarled, "You could've told me." Itachi smirked, "Could of." Sasuke glared hardened. Itachi shrugged and looked at Sasuke, "You're so petty."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Ino had woken up early that morning looking for Sakura. She had this bad feeling that something happened. She just couldn't describe it. Ino had been looking for Sakura the whole day and because she couldn't find her she went to Hinata asking her. Hinata's innocent white orbs looked Ino right in the eye. Ino grumbled, "Have you seen Sakura-chan?" Hinata shook her head and spoke sadly, "S-she was with Jack…if a-anything he s-should know. T-try to find him."

Ino thought this over, but bit her hip, "I can't find Jack at all though. I don't know what he looks like Sakura didn't tell me!" Hinata played with her hands nervously, "I d-don't know w-where she c-could be then." Ino hit her head with her hand, "Help me find Jack Hinata!" Hinata mumbled, "I n-never s-seen him w-without h-his mask though." Ino stomped away till she saw Naruto.

Ino ran towards him in surprise, 'When has he gotten back?'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Once Hidan was done he gave Sakura a sinister smile, "Well Doctor Haruno…can you heal without any chakra?" Sakura cried out loud, "WHY? What have I ever done to you?" Sakura was holding her broken rib and in an enormous amount of pain. Her muscles groaned and her joints cracked making it almost impossible to move. Her throat had turned dry and her eyes stung. Hidan laughed bitterly, "Nothing bitch. I kill for Jashin-sama my lord…my savoir…my god."

'Inner Sakura' pulled her own hair, "**What's the deal? Spit it out kitty-cat!" **Sakura could feel a lump forming in her throat making it harder to breathe and speak. Yui clicked her tongue in annoyance, "_**You must kill Madara Uchiha." **_

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! Sorry I haven't been updating lately…school ya know? Anyways review because you love me!! Right?! Right?! XD

Clairesa-chan


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Five years before the Uchiha Massacre)

Heavy hooves pounded the ground and a mounted ninja smiled as he entered his village. It was too long since he had last been in Konoha, 75 years to be exact. You could never tell he was so old though. His short black hair was like silk, his face angelic, his onyx eyes that shone with radiance, and his muscular body that didn't have one battle scar or wrinkle on it. His hands clasped on the reins of his horse and he looked around with a sly smirk on his face.

His name was Madara Uchiha.

He brought with him the five-tailed demon. The demon named Yuki was caged in a crystal ball; subconsciously he tightened his figures around the ball. He rode into the village pulling up a black cloak up to his face. His horse snorted slightly and ran to the Uchiha District. It wasn't long before he was there and looking around for someone. A young man walked up to him and placed a hand on Madara's horse. "We are waiting for you inside."

Madara smirked, "Very well Fugaku." Fugaku nodded as Madara dismounted his horse. They walked into Fugaku's home. It was large like a mansion, but small enough to be considered a house. Fugaku lead Madara into his kitchen and pulled up a board. Underneath was stairs and '**CREAK!' **Fugaku and Madara turned around to face Itachi.

Itachi's hair was matted and bags hung under his eyes, "Dad?" Fugaku sighed, "I thought you would be sleeping at this time of night. Go to bed." Itachi strained his eyes for a fraction of a second, "Who else is here?" Fugaku frowned, "Go to bed." Itachi's eyes flickered with hatred and then he turned walking up the stairs saying, "Only wanted some water…"

Madara frowned, "Your son could become a problem." Fugaku shook his head; "HE would never go against me." They both went down the stairs and meet with other Uchiha's who's faces where covered in shadows. The only thing that brightened the room was five candles that where scattered around the room. "I haven't seen you in awhile Madara." A voice snarled. Madara growled, "Koa I could say the same." Fugaku raised his hands to silence the room that buzzed at Madara's arrival.

Everyone turned quite and listened to Fugaku, "It has been long my brothers since we had control of this place. It has come time for the Uchiha clan to raise to power. Madara has brought the five-tailed demon to help us in our time of need. We shall make Konoha pay for all the times they ignored our pleas of making one rule through blood lines and letting the truly more powerful the leaders!" Everyone in the room clapped expect Madara.

Madara snorted, "If this is true what you are saying who shall be the leaders? The whole Uchiha clan? This would be more like a dictatorship then anything else." Fugaku frowned, "We will make the decision for the better of the Uchiha clan. Give me the crystal." Madara tilted his head; "I want to be the leader of the Uchiha clan. It was my sole purpose. I live forever; I would be the best ruler. Give me your word that I shall rule."

Fugaku snorted in disapproval. Madara shook his head and did hand signs making him disappear in a puff of smoke. He looked around to where he was. He was in a white room filled with babies. He held the crystal ball up to his face and whispered to it, "If they want you so bad then they will have to find other means of getting you Yuki. I will rule everything one day including you." With a frown on his beautiful face he spotted a baby who was born twenty-three hours ago.

Every other baby was born twenty-four to twenty-nine hours ago. He sighed, "At least I had some luck to find a child newly enough born to put a demon inside of." Madara picked up the child up who had green innocent eyes. Madara smirked at the baby girl who grabbed his finger and put it in her mouth. He placed her back down in the crib and bit his finger making it bleed. Making some hand signs so fast that it didn't look natural, he touched the baby's stomach. It wasn't long till the baby was crying and black spot was on her stomach.

Madara shook his head, "Pathetic." And walked away gracefully.

(Present)

"Okay!" Sakura screamed. Hidan stopped what he was doing and laughed, "What the hell are you saying bitch?" Suddenly Sakura's body was engulfed in a black shadow. It wasn't long till all her wounds healed and her appearance changed. Her pink hair suddenly had black streaks in it and he green eyes turned a darker green. She grew black cat ears and a black cat tail. Her nails grew longer and sharper. Her teeth grew and turned abnormally white. She turned her head towards Hidan and hissed.

Hidan narrowed his eyes and picked up his scythe, with a smile he said, "Well, little miss kitty lets see how much you fucking like to die." Sakura jumped towards Hidan and then was pulled back by some force. Hidan was also frozen and both of them looked dumbfounded. Deidara and Sasori walked into the room. Sasori clicked his tongue in annoyance, "Hidan you idiot."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I hope everyone read my profile to understand why I'm writing less than normal. I had some free time and so I wrote this chapter, I hoped you all liked it. So yeahs! Please review and I do love all my reviewers and people who read my story! Bye!

Clairesa-chan


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Itachi's blood red eyes shone in the moonlight; "We've wasted time." Sasuke made this a point to snort and growl out, "If you hadn't turned into a weasel and if you told me where that tree was-" Itachi lifted his hand to silence Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head and whispered out softly, "Is someone there?" Itachi's face was graced with a smirk, "No, I just wanted you to shut up." Sasuke's forehead creased into a scowl, "Itachi…." Itachi sighed clearly having lost interest in their little fight, "Look over there." Itachi pointed to a cave. Sasuke deadpanned, "It's a cave genius."

Upon hearing that Itachi's eyes lit up, "Not just any cave foolish little brother. It's the cave to the Akatsuki hideout." Sasuke's mouth opened, "What? Only two to three days away from Konoha? How did no one notice?" Itachi walked past Sasuke to the cave and chuckled out, "S-Ranked Criminals dumb ass."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was wrapped in green chakra strings, "Let me out of here you good for nothing son of bitches!" Sasori smirked and tangled a very angry Hidan, "What the fuck are you doing Sasori? She's my kill!" Deidara laughed at Hidan while he struggled in Sasori's strings. Sasori sighed, "Do you ever listen to Pein-sama?" Hidan looked at Sasori as though he was crazy, "Huh?"

Deidara then said to Hidan, "Obviously, un we need Haruno-san! She has the five-tailed cat demon inside of her." Hidan yawned, "Like I fucking care. Jashin-sama would have been happy for her damn blood." Sasori having heard enough of this mindless chitchat walked out of the room with Sakura dragging behind him. Hidan and Deidara both watched Sasori and Sakura leave. Deidara took one look at Hidan whom was still tied up and ran out of the room.

Hidan screamed, "COME BACK HERE YOU ASSWHOLE!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura was twitching inwardly, 'Caught by the man I thought I killed…' **"Haha. You are so unlucky." **Sakura glared at her Inner, 'If you are me than you sure are screwed too.' **"…" **Yuki sighed, "_**Sakura, honey, we can still make it out." **_Sakura whined, 'How? This ass is dragging me by chakra strings that I can't break out of and it's making my panties in a bunch.' **"Seriously on the latter Yuki." **Yuki shuddered, "_**Gross. Now anyways besides you and your underwear issue we have bigger problems at hand!" **_

Sakura sighed, 'I'm so screwed!' 'Inner Sakura' smiled, **"Speaking about being screwed…that man has been calling your name for the last five minutes and he's starting to look pissed off." **Sakura suddenly jolted forward making her head smash into Sasori's jaw. Sasori stumbled back in surprise, "Who knew even after all these years of fighting and under your enemies mercy you'd still be spunky."

Sakura's ears tilted back and her eyes narrowed at Sasori's unmoving form, "Who'd knew that a puppet like you would still be alive once I cut your heart out. Next time you'll be under my mercy and I'll rip your heart out with my own hands." Sasori smirked and shook his head, "Puppet-" Sakura narrowed her eyes, "I'm no puppet!" Sasori ignored her and continued, "There will be no next time."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Tobi and Pein looked at each other straight in the eyes, "Pein-san I have a small request." Pein raised his orange eyebrow and looked at Tobi, "Madara what is it?" Tobi/Madara looked up, seeing as they, where outside near the base, Madara said, "I have seen Itachi and Sasuke here. Now that Yuki is within our grasps I want permission to kill Itachi Uchiha." Pein wrinkled his nose slightly, "Who knew Itachi would rise against us? But very well, kill Uchiha-san and bring me back his ring."

Madara smirked, "It shall be done."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi and Sasuke where five meters away from the cave, when Itachi flicked his hand and caught a kuani that was meant to strike his heart. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Sasuke we have company." Sasuke smirked arrogantly, "Yea, yeah." Pulling out his sword Sasuke frowned at who he saw, a man with black short hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sorry it took me so long to update. I'll try and update every week now! So please Read and Review because you guys are totally awesome!

Clairesa-chan


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and hissed out, "I thought you, Itachi had killed the whole Uchiha Clan." Itachi's eyes never left Madara as he grimaced, "Madara-sensei it has been awhile." Madara snorted, "Enough with such…formality. I have seen Itachi here has said nothing to you Sasuke about your past and the complete reasoning behind it." Itachi growled, "Such things are better left unknown." Sasuke suspiciously eyed Madara, "What are you talking about?"

Madara gave out a deep chuckle; "It was all Kohona's fault. Don't you see Sasuke? Konoha is the murder!" Sasuke faced Itachi with confusion filling his voice, "Itachi-san is this true?" Itachi didn't say anything but looked down for a fraction of a second. Sasuke's eyes hardened, "Madara so what really happened?" Madara grinned, "Itachi was part of the ANBU and was sent on a spying mission. To spy on the Uchiha Clan to be exact." Sasuke frowned, "Why? What did our clan do?"

Madara sighed, "Well…how should I know? I only survived because…" Sasuke wrinkled his nose in disgust, "Because?" Madara's eyes glinted maliciously, "I helped Itachi kill the clan."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura frowned and spit into Sasori's face. 'Inner Sakura' screamed, **"HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT BITCH!"** Sasori curled his lip and snarled out venomously, "Why you little…" "Stop." Sakura and Sasori looked to their right to see Kakuzu standing there. Kakuzu was leaning on the wall and his golden glowing eyes followed Sasori's hand; which was coming closer and closer to Sakura's neck. Kakuzu sighed and walked over to Sasori, "Let me take her from here, before you kill her on the floor and get it blood stained."

Sakura's frown deepened, 'For a minute there I thought he might have helped us get away from this jackass.' 'Inner Sakura' shook her head; "**He is so not hot. I would rather be with Sasori-kun then that ugly ass!" **Sakura twitched visibly, 'Sasori…KUN? Are you mad? I want him dead!' 'Inner Sakura' slyly smirked, **"Well he can die between our thighs." **Sakura fell backwards shocking both Kakuzu and Sasori. Yuki had enough, _"__**Sakura darling, who thought such a fine young lady as yourself would have such a slut as a Inner." **_'Inner Sakura' growled, "**I'm not a slut! I just say things that Sakura thinks. Really you would never know that she was such a pervert." **

Sakura frowned, 'I am not a pervert you ass!'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasori and Kakuzu where staring at the young kitty-girl in front of them twitching with…disgust? Well, whatever it was Sasori and Kakuzu where having enough of it. At first it was rather entertaining, but now it was getting disturbing. Sasori smirked, "Well you said you would take her from here soooo…." Sasori walked or rather ran away from them.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and clenched his fists in pure anger, "Damn you Sasori."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi dodged another round of kuani. Sweat was beginning to form on his brow. Elegantly he wiped the sweat away. Taking a short glance at Sasuke, whom was furious, Itachi noticed at how Sasuke had blood dripping from his arm. Madara purred, "Itachi-kun who knew you would be so much fun to play with? Your brother on the other hand…" Said Madara disappearing and reappearing behind Sasuke, "You are so weak Sasuke I'm surprised your brother didn't have the heart to kill someone as pathetic as you!" Madara slashed Sasuke's back. Screaming in pain and surprise Sasuke backed away from Madara.

Itachi wearily glanced at Sasuke to see all the damage he taken in, about an inch deep cut decorated his arm and a five-inch long slash was painted into his back. Itachi frowned; they wouldn't last much longer…

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Tell me what you think! SO please R&R!

Clairesa-chan


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Crimson was the only thing Itachi saw at that very moment. Tears wildly for the first time streaming like waterfalls falling down his pale face. He had just saw…

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke growled and jumped towards Madara in complete angst and despite the complete and utter pain that ran through his body, "How could you?! They were your clan too!" Sasuke pulled out his sword aiming straight for Madara's heart. Madara shook his head completely unaffected, "Tsk." With that short grunt Madara grabbed Sasuke's sword and flung it into a tree nearby. Quickly Madara grabbed Sasuke's neck and slammed him into a tree._

_With an arrogant smirk Madara replied calmly, "The clan kicked me out after I killed my brother and stole his eyes. I was hoping that Itachi-kun was going to follow my path…but I am sadly disappointed." Sasuke struggled to get breath under Madara's strong grip. Itachi aimed a kick for Madara's head, but missed because Madara jumped back. Sasuke gasped for air before he stood up shakily, "Itachi…" _

_Itachi glanced at Sasuke before returning his glaze to Madara; "I don't see why you attack Sasuke-kun at all. Why don't you just attack me?" Madara smirked, "I'm going to make you suffer Itachi! I want to see you squirm in pain and misery!" Itachi narrowed his eyes and threw kuani at Madara. Madara elegantly dodged them. Sasuke screamed, "CHIDORI!" _

_A cloud of smoke covered Itachi's vision. After a moment or two the smoke disappeared and Itachi's eyes widened in horror, "SASUKE!" Sasuke had his own sword going through his body. Blood was dripping freely from his body and his eyes looked blank, empty, and hollow. Madara was standing near Sasuke's body and looked at Itachi with amusement in his eyes, "That was quite a powerful jutsu. I'm impressed with him. Too bad it was all for nothing huh?" _

End of Flashback…

Madara raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Madara lifted his hand and put it on Sasuke's forehead, with a small push he knocked Sasuke's body to the ground in a THUMP! Shaking in anger Itachi growled, "I will kill you no matter what you little shit!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura had stopped talking with herself long enough to notice that Sasori ran away and Kakuzu was grumbling to himself. Sakura smirked once she noticed Sasori's strings loosen. Quickly and with the help of Yuki's chakra she switched herself with Kakuzu. Kakuzu's eyes widened, "What the?" Sakura smiled and cheered because she was standing without anything holding her down.

Kakuzu just looked at her with a look that only said, 'Damn.'

Sakura hit the pressure point on the back of his neck knocking him out and then looked around quickly finding a window. Smiling she ran towards it and tried to open it. Luckily with the first try it snapped open. Taking in a breath of fresh air she was about to jump out, but hands slid around her waist, "Sakura-chan no, un!"

Sakura turned around to face Deidara. He smiled and hugged her; "I don't want you to die, un. But I can't let them know that I'm helping you escape." Sakura stared at him; 'I don't need your help the exit is right there!' 'Inner Sakura' fumed, "**What the hell is wrong with him?" **Deidara noticing her accusing stare grinned and said, "That window is a trap, un. You would have died because the moment you jumped out there would only be spikes at the bottom calling for your death, un!"

Sighing in relief Sakura patted Deidara's head, "Thanks…I think." Deidara blushed, "It's no problem to me Sakura-hime!" With that he led her to a door that was just plain wood, "Here is the exit, un." Sakura smiled and bowed, "Thank-you Deidara-kun." Deidara's grin grew wider, "Be careful Sakura-chan. And it is me who owes you a thank-you, un. Here in the Akatsuki I have been lonely, but you allowed me to talk to you, un and I know that you listened."

'Inner Sakura' laughed, "**We weren't listening to crap. We where trying to kill ourselves!" **Sakura turned her head away; "It was nice talking to you Deidara-kun." Deidara smiled softly, "If you ever decided to get come back on your free will, un…" Deidara leaned towards Sakura and kissed her softly on the cheek, "Know that I will be waiting, un!" With that said he opened the door and pushed her out.

Sakura looked backwards to see trees. 'Deidara-kun…'

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Smiling at his good deed Deidara walked to his bedroom to find Pein leaning against the doorframe, "I don't like it when mere mortals don't listen to gods."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I hope everyone liked this chapter! I love everyone who reads/and or reviews!

Clairesa-chan


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Gasping for breath Deidara laid on the floor in a puddle of his own blood, "W-why don't y-you just finish me o-off, un?" Pein put his foot on Deidara's head and began to apply pressure. Deidara winced. Pein then smirked and lifted his foot off of Deidara's head and then just kicked his stomach instead. Deidara made a fettle position by pulling his knees to his chest in pure agony. Pein's statistic smile grew wider, "Deidara, Deidara, Deidara…do you think I'm really that stupid?"

Deidara shakily pulled in a breath of air and growled out, "I hate you, un." Pein shook his head and pulled Deidara up by grabbing Deidara's silky hair into his hands, "I need you Deidara-_kun _to extract that demon. When I am short one member why in the world would I kill another one?" Deidara narrowed his eyes and spat blood into Pein's face, "Sakura-chan is not a demon!" Pein dropped Deidara to the floor and wiped the blood off his face, "Oh the monster has a name?"

Deidara snarled, "There is only one monster that I have ever truly seen and it's you."

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Naruto stared at Ino and waved cutely, "Hello Ino-san! Have you seen Sakura-chan? I have been looking all over for her and I haven't seen her once which is really weird considering that she would be the first one that I would know how to find and-" Ino interrupted him angrily, "Like hell I know where she is! I have been looking for her all day Naruto so give me a break and shut up!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "Did you tell Tsunade?" Ino shook her head, "I was-" Naruto growled, "She could have left looking for Sasuke-kun!" Ino stunned opened her mouth and gawked like a fish. Naruto grabbed Ino and began running to the Hokage's office.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sasuke could barely open his eyes do to the horrid pain that shot threw his systems, but he could make out sounds. He heard something that surprised him greatly though, the sound of someone crying. It was just like a little lost child's. Gathering up his strength he opened his eyes to be blinded by light. Soon the pain subsided long enough to let him pick up fuzzy shapes. Sasuke could swear it looked like his brother, but the look that was on Itachi's face was so sickeningly sad that Sasuke could not understand why. It didn't take long till one figure disappeared and his brother was running towards him.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Madara grabbed Itachi's fist and blocked his attacks easily. Smirking at his revenge he faked a shocked look, "Oh look Itachi-kun! Oh goody your pathetic brother is still alive!" With that Madara disappeared knowing that Sasuke couldn't make it no matter what. Itachi having heard that ran to Sasuke's side, "Sasuke-kun, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I tried to protect you. I tried everything to protect you. I was willing to give up my life-" Sasuke whimpered successfully cutting off Itachi's sorrowful pleas of forgiveness.

Sasuke opened his mouth and let the blood drip out from it before be spoke so softly that even Itachi had trouble hearing him, "Remember when we where together happy with mother and she sang a song for you?" Itachi shook his head letting tears fall from his eyes, "I do not remember." Sasuke chuckled deeply and smirked, "It was like _Come little child that I hold. I hope to god that my words are not too bold. To end the Uchiha's bliss, the gods have given you a cursing kiss. To find love within the depths of hell, I wish nothing better than you do well. To end the curse and find the cure, you must find some one who is pure."_

Sasuke sang softly and then he opened his eyes to see Itachi staring at him. Itachi coughed out a cry, "Why Sasuke? Why?" Sasuke shook his head and smiled gracefully, "Long ago you s-said that you saw an angel. Was it beautiful?" Itachi bit his lip trying not to let anymore tears fall, "Yes, she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sasuke nodded and then closed his eyes. Itachi filled with panic and began screaming out his name, "SASUKE! SASUKE!"

Itachi's eyes widened as he noticed that Sasuke had stopped breathing and the enormous amount of blood that surrounded them. Itachi picked himself up and walked over to a tree trying to rebalance. He was feeling dizzy and sick. Pain soaked his heart and he cried a doleful sob, before he snarled out venomously, "They can take everything away from me, but I will not let them take the one thing I have left. I will find and save you Sakura-chan!"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Sakura felt a sudden pain burst into her heart and then she knew that something bad had happened. She started to run as fast as she could before she ran smack into a hard muscle chest. Sakura slowly looked up in fear. Madara smirked as he put his arm around her waist, "My dear Sa-ku-ra, I'm sure Itachi would find it frightening to find you in my arms." Sakura growled out, "Let GO of me!" Madara smirked huskily, "Aww Sakura-chan…but don't you want to play a game?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Itachi heard a scream of Sakura's and he ran into the direction before his fear caught up with him. In a poof of smoke he was a small helpless weasel.

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I finally updated! Sorry for the wait, I just have drama in my life and needed time off of writing. Hope you all understand! Love ya all!

Clairesa-chan


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Fear is an emotion that Itachi never truly understood until now. He was shaking and panting. His weasel form made him feel so helpless…so powerless and now of all times when he needed to be human the most he was a weasel. Itachi had figured out how to be human for a little while. All he had to do was think of Sakura, but this wouldn't last forever because the curse simply did not work that way. So even though the only thought now was saving her and loving her, he could not turn into a human. Itachi had to at least wait another hour, but he couldn't wait that long or Sakura might be dead.

So here he was scared out of his wits and running towards her scream. It wasn't long till he stood on his hind legs staring at Madara with Sakura in his arms. Sakura was pushing Madara away from her, but his grip was too tight. Madara spotted Itachi and laughed bitterly, "This is the oh so great Itachi? My…and I thought this might have been a challenge." Itachi snorted and hissed showing his teeth. Madara laughed again this time more cheerfully, "Putting up a tough act in front of your girlfriend?" Sakura elbowed Madara in his gut. He grunted in surprise and let go of her. Sakura ran in front of Itachi in a fighting position.

Madara simply rose an eyebrow, "Listen here woman, I've killed half of the Uchiha clan and escaped from ANBU and yet you still want to fight me?" Sakura growled, "I will not let you hurt Itachi!" Madara smiled with spite, "Will not let me?" Sakura narrowed her eyes and then Madara's own eyes sparkled with malice, "We will see about that little missy." Itachi rubbed against Sakura's leg with his eyes warning her to run, but she ignored him and jumped at Madara.

Madara easily dodged her chakra-enhanced punches. Madara snorted after he dodged another punch, "You little vexation…this will be over before it even started." With that said he pulled out a kuani and smashed it into her stomach. Sakura gasped being unable to dodge his fast move. Blood spilled unmercifully from her wound, "I…I-Itachi…I'm s-so sorry." Sakura fell to the floor on her knees. She was putting her hand to her stomach and applying pressure to stop some of the bleeding while trying to heal it.

Madara laughed, "Looks like I thwarted your plans and now Itachi…well he is not going to be an annoyance anymore." Sakura bit her lip while holding back tears, 'Itachi is going to die because of me.' 'Inner Sakura' rumbled inside of her mind, **"Don't give in too this bastard! Show him what we are made of!" **Madara was holding Itachi up by the back of his neck and he smirked, "Looks like this is the end."

Madara threw Itachi into the air and pulled out his long sword that he carried well hidden on his back. Itachi's screeched as he saw the sword coming closer. Itachi screwed his crimson eyes shut. It wasn't until a moment later that Itachi realized that he was still alive. Itachi opened his eyes and gave a small whimper. Sakura had taken the blow for him. Right in between her shoulder blades was the sword sticking out of it. Warm, sticky blood ran past her neck onto his head. Sakura whispered softly, "Can't hold this any longer." Itachi quickly moved out of the way as she fell forward.

Madara had taken a couple steps back to watch this unfold. Sakura was lying so her right cheek was on the ground and she could look at Itachi with her usually lively green eyes. Itachi could tell her eyes where growing dimmer by the second and he brushed her up against her cheek giving off small feeble cries. She laughed dolefully and with nearly the last of her strength she pulled Itachi up to her lips and gave him a small peck on his nose.

Then there was a sudden, 'Puff!' And Itachi was human again. Sakura closed her eyes and gave a small giggle before coughing out blood, "You're naked Itachi-kun!" Itachi pulled her into his arms and lowered his head into the crook of her neck; "If I would have ran away from you…you and Sasuke might have had the chance to live." Madara grinned and disappear noticing the chakra signatures that where surrounding the area. Sakura smiled softly, "I-if I never would have met you…then I would have never really lived in the first place."

ANBU surrounded the both of them. Itachi made a strange grow that erupted from the back of his throat that clearly told them to back the hell away. One of the ANBU was Ino and she ran to Sakura's side. Itachi was about of attack her, but Sakura coughed out a, "Piggy-chan." Ino began trying to heal Sakura, "Come on Forehead…do you always have to do everything alone?!" Naruto stood near the other ANBU with tears falling down his face before he snarled venomously at Itachi, "So not only did you kill Sasuke, but you also had to take down Sakura-chan, huh?"

Ino whispered to Sakura softly, "Don't speak right now or it could collapse your lungs. You didn't heal your stomach very well making some of your blood go into your lungs. So I'm going to extract the blood, okay?" Sakura nodded before looking at Naruto. Itachi narrowed his eyes angrily at Naruto, "I did not kill Sasuke or hurt Sakura-chan." Naruto growled, "Like I'll believe a murder like you!" Naruto ran towards Itachi and then Sakura screamed making him stop dead in his tracks. Itachi held Sakura closer to his body as he noticed her breathing become ragged. Ino gave a panicked sob, "Don't die…please don't die."

Itachi looked accusingly at Naruto, "Don't even think of fighting me right now. Or else Sakura might scream again and then you will be the one with her blood on your hands." Ino then began healing Sakura again and soon the wounds where closed. Sakura looked dazed at first before she asked, "What about the Akatsuki?" Then a very familiar laugh filled the air and Sakura looked and saw Deidara. Deidara grinned at her…he was wearing an ANBU uniform, "You sure gave us a scare, un." Itachi and Sakura looked at each other before asking once again, "What happened to the Akatsuki?"

Deidara shook his head, "Most of the Akatsuki got away, but we managed to capture Pein and Hidan. Before this happened Pein had almost beaten me to death so I made a deal with Konoha. If I showed them where the base was then I could join the ANBU, un. It seems like there will be another ex-Akatsuki member becoming ANBU too, huh, un?" Itachi nodded. Naruto snorted, "You've got a lot of explaining to do." Itachi smirked and picked up Sakura bridal style. Ino then turned bright red and squealed.

Deidara rolled his eyes and gave Itachi a pair of sweat pants that he kept spare of in his backpack. Itachi gently put Sakura down before putting them on and then lifted her up again before sighing happily at Sakura, "I guess I'll be known as Sakura's Weasel from now on, huh?"

(Theresnothinghereitsjustyourimagnation)

Please R&R! I hope you all liked it! This is the ending for Sakura's Weasel. Sorry it took so long I was having writer's block…but I came through! After a long time ehehe…

Anyways love ya all!

Clairesa-chan


End file.
